The Results of Forgetfulness
by kiniro no hana
Summary: Neji has Tenten's scrolls and she needs them back. What's she gonna do? Steal them back of course! But one thing she doesn't remember is: Who the hell did she offend in Heaven!
1. Chapter 1

**Hana:** Greetings and salutations compatriots! This is yet another Nejiten one-shot but this time we thought it up in Math!! I never thought I'd say this, but, GO MATH!!

**Amikage:** You sicken me. Math is not supposed to be cheered on; it is to burn in the lowest levels of heck and get its' burned carcass picked at by bat demons.

**Mori: **That isn't very kind Ami-chan. It's because of m-math that we have all the cool tech we have now.

**Amikage:** Curse you voice of reason, how you spite me so! Oh and for any of you who've seen our poll, this isn't the winning pairing, we just randomly thought it up during our 1 hour, 30 minute sojourn into heck on earth.

**Hana: **Also we apologize for any errors; our "R" key is being retarded as of late. Also, they're about 21 in this fic to serve the dark purposes of me and Ami-chan's twisted mindswicked cackle

**DISCLAIMER: GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEADS, LAWYERS; WE. DON'T. OWN. NARUTO! **

**The Fruits of Forgetfulness **

Neji and Tenten were sparring in the small clearing they always practiced in. Weapons of every imaginable shape, size and deadliness littered the forest floor and pierced trees with their sharp points. Tenten stood to the side of the clearing, panting as her scrolls fell around her, once again bound by the rules of gravity. Neji stood in the center of the clearing, his back facing her.

'He's certainly gotten way better than when we were genins. Although, it's to be expected after all, nothing can elude his senses. I bet he's even alert when asleep' thought Tenten.

All members of Team Gai were now jonin, and some of the best at that. None of them had taken on a team of genin, feeling that they would rather spend all of their time getting stronger and helping each other get stronger along the way. Now, they were reliving the old days when Neji and Tenten would go into a clearing a way off from the main training ground, where Neji could use his clans' secret techniques without observers, excluding Tenten of course. He was now the strongest Hyuga there was and would probably take over for Hiashi in a couple of years, less even. Tenten was happy for him, but sad as well since when he became clan head he would be even busier than he was now and they barely had time to greet each other on the streets, much less actually talk. It only made these days even more precious to Tenten since she knew they were numbered. Now her attention returned to Neji who was standing stock still in the crater caused by his Hakkeshou Kaiten. She was just about to say something to him when he spoke.

"Someone's coming, get ready." With that, he turned and pulled several kunai out of the holster on his thigh. Tenten did the same and swiveled to face the direction he was facing. Two seconds later a green blur flew out of the trees, closely followed by a pinkish red blur screaming profanities that would make Tsunade-sama herself plug her ears. It was only when the green blur crashed into a tree and the pink one stopped, did they recognize them as Sakura and Lee. It seemed that Lee had tried another poorly 

thought out plan to win Sakura's romantic affection and had somehow botched it up and infuriated the medic-nin. Not exactly hard when you think about it.

"LEE! YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY! SHANNARO!" yelled Sakura as she slammed a fist into Lee's head, sending him careening into another defenseless tree. Tenten and Neji sighed at their team-mate who obviously had a death wish. Tenten threw her scrolls into her bag and went to go rescue the trees from Lee and Sakura's fight.

"Sakura-chan! Ohayo! May I ask what exactly Lee did this time?" said Tenten as she reached the fuming pinkette.

"This IDIOT decided to serenade me at 6:30 A.M. and not only did he wake the neighbor with his SCREECHING he also walked in on me in the bathroom taking a shower! CCCHHHAAAA! LEMME AT HIM, I STILL HAVENT CASTATED HIM YET!!" screamed Sakura when Tenten held her back from killing Lee with the renewed anger from recalling the memory.

'Dammit this chick is freaking strong! My arms are going to hate me tomorrow!' thought Tenten while she struggled to maintain her hold on her enraged friend.

"Calm down Sakura-chan! You'll kill the forest along with Lee at this rate! And think of how mad Tsunade-sama will be then! You'll probably have to listen to her rant for hours, then uproot and replant every single tree!" exclaimed Tenten.

While Tenten tried to calm down Sakura AND avoid an early death, Neji quietly walked over to his bag, closed the open top, picked it up and left. He had training with Hiashi-sama as he told Tenten earlier, and it was obvious that this matter with Sakura and Lee wasn't going to end soon or well. So, taking all this into account, he decided it was best if he just left before he got dragged into this stupidity. After all, when you argue with fools it's impossible to win with your dignity in tacked.

………………………………………………………………………….……………………………………………………………………………………

Tenten was exhausted. After the little incident with Sakura, she had come back to the clearing to find it empty and Neji's bag removed from its place next to hers. She sighed, that explained why he didn't help. It was rude to leave without telling her. But then she remembered that Neji had said something about have training with Hiashi-sama and having to leave their practice early for it.

'Well at least he bothered to tell me, even if it was too early for me to remember before getting all worked up. He has gotten better about those kinds of things.' thought Tenten as she walked over to get her bag. 'Well I think after clearing up that mess, my arms deserve a break.'

And with that, she turned around and headed for her apartment to have dinner and a nice sleep after doing her usual ritual of cleaning her weapons in her holster and in her scrolls. It was tedious, and it took forever and a day but it kept her weapons sharp, shiny and ready to go which was often the difference between life and death for ninja.

She reached her apartment without trouble and entered the small flat. It had a kitchen and a sitting room as you walked in that were separated by a counter with barstools that served as the dining room table. There was a normal sized beige couch near the counter and a wooden coffee table covered in books on weapons, techniques, and how to combine the two flawlessly. Tenten threw her backpack on the couch and walked over to the kitchen. Upon arriving, she pulled out some sticks of leftover dango out of the fridge. She also pulled out a bottle over water and went over to the couch to eat comfortably. She set the dango down on the table and took a quick sip from the water bottle.

After eating the dango, Tenten walked over to the small closet next to the bathroom and pulled out a rag, polish, and a whetstone for her weapons. Then she went back and plopped down on her couch and dragged her bag over to get her scrolls to summon her weapons. She rummaged through the bag but the scrolls weren't there. Getting slightly panicky she turned the bag upside down on her coffee table and desperately rifled through the items looking for her scrolls.

'Mascara, bandages, blank scrolls, random crap, WHERE THE HECK ARE THEY?!' thought Tenten as she looked through the heap of objects looking for her weapons scrolls, 'Crap where are they?! I remember throwing them in my bag! I know I did! WHERE THE HECK ARE THEY?!' Calming down slightly, Tenten sat down on the couch and thought about everything she had done that day. While she was reminiscing she picked up her water bottle and took a gulp but kept it in her mouth to let the cool water calm her down.

'Let's see, I was training with Neji, I know I had them while we were sparring. Then I un-summoned the weapons, then Neji said something about people coming and I threw them in my bag. Which was right next to Neji's…' thought Tenten as brutal realization hit her. She paled and spat out the water she had in her mouth, chocking on it in the process. She beat on her chest to stop the chocking and then took giant lung full's of breath. This was very bad. Neji punished her just for being late! It was waaaay worse when she forgot something! Man, he'd probably keep them just to punish her and STILL expect her to spar with him.

'But maybe, he hasn't noticed yet! Yes, then I could just get them back and Neji would never be the wiser! Alright, to the Hyuga Compound then!' thought Tenten cheerily, happy with her new plan.

XXXXXXX

Night had fallen a long time ago and Tenten was perched just outside the window to Neji's room in the Hyuga compound. She was hidden amongst the branches of a small Japanese pine tree. The needles were sharp, but she was lucky the pinecones weren't in season otherwise it'd be just plain miserable. She'd been sitting there for who knows how long, waiting for Neji to fall asleep. His light had gone out an hour ago, now she was just waiting for sleep to heavily set in so her little escapade wouldn't wake him. Deciding that she had waited long enough, Tenten leaped out of the prickly tree and landed in a crouch just under his window. She looked through the glass and saw Neji seemingly asleep on his bed, his back conveniently facing her. She did a few quick hand seals and her ninjutsu transported her into the room without all the noise of getting in though the window. She landed with a small but still audible 'tap' on the hard wooden floor.

Looking around, she tried to find her target. She crept over to the foot of the bed and looked around thee and under the bed in search of the bag which contained her precious scrolls. Not finding it, she dashed over to the other side of the room and was met with equal amounts of success. Now, she was beginning to get frustrated and whipped her head around madly looking for the stupid bag. That's when she noticed the closet near Neji's bed. The door was slightly ajar and showed only a sliver of a deeper darkness than that which blanketed the room. She carefully walked over there, testing her way to keep from stepping on a loose floor board. She reached the closet without trouble and put her hand on it to open the swinging door. Just as she started to open it, a nightmare occurred.

'_SCRRREEEEECH!' _went the door as the kunoichi tried to open it. She stopped immediately and turned her head to look at Neji, fearing the worst. But in the end, he only grunted and turned onto his back, letting the moonlight stream over his face and unhidden curse mark.

She sighed and returned to her task. The door was fairly open now and she could just see the faintest hint of white, the color of Neji's bag. She jumped in the closet and grabbed the bad, rummaging through it until she felt two very familiar cylinders with a string wrapped around them. Her scrolls! Yes! Tenten quickly pocketed the scrolls and got out of the claustrophobic closet.

"Finally" she whispered. Now she could go home, take care of her weapons and then get a well deserved sleep. As she got out of the closet, she turned around once again and saw Neji lying on his back with his head tilted towards the window. The moonlight cast shadows over his face and in the subdued lighting, the curse mark adorning his forehead seemed to glow palely. He didn't look innocent, far from it. The curse mark itself was proof of the loss of the child-like innocence where you think everything is good and kind. His face was lean from years of training himself to the brink of death and sometimes walking on the delicate line that could send him into oblivion forever, but never failing to jump onto the safe side when it's needed.

Forgetting the danger of her actions, Tenten walked quietly over to Neji and sat on the edge of the bed near his head. She ran the back of her index finger over his curse mark, looking at the strangely hooked lines and the strange twisted X that supposedly bound him to a fate he had no say in.

'Hmm…it's weird that he can look so serious, even when he's asleep' thought Tenten. She turned her finger and gently traced his cheek, stopping short of his chin. 'I should leave now, the longer I stay the better chances of me getting caught and then comes hell.'

But just as she started to stand up, an arm grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto the bed and up against something firm.

The only thought registering in Tenten's mind was 'SSSHHHIIIIIIIIITTTT!'The arm tightened and was joined by another, conspiring to bring her closer to the object which, unfortunately for Tenten was Neji's chest. She shut her eyes and waited for the angry stared and harsh tone Neji would definitely reprimand her with. It never came. Tenten waited for what seemed like forever, which in actuality was only fifteen seconds then opened her eyes to see why she was still able to live for now anyway. What she saw however, made her go into shock. Instead of blazingly angry opalescent eyes and a stern frown, she was 

met with the sleeping face of Hyuga Neji a mere two inches away from her face and found herself on top of him with one arm around her upper back and the other on the small of her back. She tied to push herself off of him, but seriously this guy is STRONG! She couldn't break free and ended up falling back onto his chest.

'So he did all that and he's still asleep?' thought an amazed Tenten. To make matters worse, she was pressed against his chest, his face so close that she could feel his slow, even breath on her face. They'd have to invent a new color to describe the hue of Tenten's face. If you were to see her through Neji's window you would first think: wow, never thought Neji'd actually get a girl. Then you would think: man what skin cream does she use to get her face to glow in the dark like that? Now, Tenten wasn't the kind of girl to fantasize over guys or get embarrassed at stupid things like hands brushing while you walked or being caught when you tripped, but this was a WHOLE new dimension entirely! She had a right to be embarrassed here people!

Neji shifted again and turned on his side somehow managing to pull Tenten closer and turned a bit so that he was now nuzzling into her neck. Tenten was now beyond embarrassed and was perilously close to mortified.

"Mmrgm" muttered Neji as he moved AGAIN and twisted so he was now on top of her. The only thing Tenten could be thankful for was that Kakashi and Jiraya weren't her to see this, or anyone for that matter. She hoped he'd move again soon, she didn't want to wake him up because that would kick awkward in the butt, but she also didn't like the idea of waiting here until he either fell into a deep enough sleep for her to move him or wait for him to move on his own, which could take longer.

'Well, this is bad.' thought Tenten as she tried squirming to get some air. 'Man, this guy weighs way more than he looks! Ughh, I really need to breathe soon! I hope he will feel bad when he wakes up on top of my suffocated corpse! OW! REALLY HEAVY!'

Tenten tied to squirm out from under him, but it was useless. Neji was way too heavy and his grip on her waist wasn't helping her escape either.

'Well the wait game it is then' thought Tenten dejectedly as she moved a bit to be more comfy.

XXXXXXXX

Who knew how long Tenten laid there with Neji on top of her, but it felt like an eternity. And she cant say that she didn't enjoy it. She almost feel asleep herself a few times, lulled by the warmth of Neji's body and the rhythmic sound of his slow breathing on her neck. However she did make it without falling asleep and soon the pace of Neji's breathing changed; it got deeper and slower. Perfect. He had officially entered the stage of sleep where you are completely unconscious.

This was her chance. Gently pushing up on his chest, she slowly turned him over onto his back again. Then she delicately pulled his arms off her waist and laid them at his sides. Next, she jumped out of the bed and landed once again with a soft 'tap' on the floor. Actually, now that she was free, she wanted to go back. It felt nice to be held by Neji even if it was unconsciously. Also, she missed his warmth and the 

tickling feel of his hair on her face. She shook her head. Why was she thinking like this?! Oh well, she'll have time to figure it out later, right now she just wanted to go home and sleep. Once again she performed the transportation jutsu and landed outside Neji's window. Then she set off across the shadow-blanketed roof tops.

When she had just exited the Hyuga compound, something totally random came to mind: if Neji is a jonin, and one of the best at that, why didn't he sense her? Why didn't he wake up? They had all been trained to wake up at the slightest sound and now that she thought back, she had made several sounds that definitely weren't slight. So then, there was only one logical explanation. He had been awake the whole time. Tenten paled. So then, that hugging and the nuzzling? The not letting go? Everything she attributed to restless sleep movement was on purpose? Oh, he is going to _GET IT_!

"HYUGA NEJI" screamed Tenten at the top of her lungs. Not a good idea, considering she was still fairly close to the Hyuga Compound, meaning that she could be heard and her cover get blown. Cursing foully at her team-mate under her breath, she dashed off across the rooftops when the guards started yelling about very bad intruders.

'Tomorrow, Hyuga Neji will SUFFER' thought Tenten as she started coming up with the perfect plan that matched the crime oh-too-magnificently.

XXXXXXXX

Neji opened one star-like eye at the sound of Tenten's screech. He smirked to himself and closed the eye.

'Well, she certainly figured that out quickly. Maybe next time, she'll look before she throws her scrolls around. Hmm, her intrusion skills suck though, we'll work on that in training tomorrow, just to let her know that little 'revelation' of hers was completely accurate. Tomorrow will definitely be _interesting_' Thought Neji as he smirked again and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Hana:** Well, there you have it! hope you enjoyed!

**Amikage:** Seems that maybe Neji's 'punishment' maybe a bit more enjoyable that you may think snicker

**Mori:** Ignore Ami-chan she's a perv. W-We hope you l-liked it. R-Review please.


	2. Revenge

**Hana:** ok since so many people reviewed and asked for a sequel…HERE IT IS!! But be warned, it may not be as good, since we're collaborating on AIM I dunno decide for yourself

**Amikage: **I wish I had stayed in Florida when we went on the band trip, though the flipping 10 day+ bus ride across the freaking CONTINENT wasn't fun. That bus was painful and the fast food is making me have to work out 10X as hard AND I HATE TO WORK!!

**Mori:** w-we hope you enjoy and we'd like to thank Kannika for her help Beta-ing this fic! This one's f-for you! Thank you!

**DISCLAIMER: GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEADS, LAWYERS; WE. DON'T. OWN. NARUTO! **

**The Fruits of Forgetfulness Part 2**

Neji P.O.V.

I got up for training as usual. It was another boring day. Although, I am looking forward to what Tenten's going to do for her little 'revenge' scheme. With any luck, it'll be something less monotonous than hurling extra weapons at me. Although, Tenten's entire way of life revolves around weapons, so I guess getting my hopes up is useless.

I got dressed, combed the knots out of my hair, tied it back and put on my forehead protector to not only show where my allegiance lies but also to cover the mark on my forehead. I grabbed my black and white bag and left my room. I grabbed some onigiri from the kitchen and left the compound, munching on it as a fast breakfast. The way to the Team Gai training grounds was calm, but a bit morose because of the dark looming clouds on the horizon.

I reached the main training ground then jumped off into the woods to the hidden clearing where Tenten and I have trained since we were genin. It was certainly well hidden, and the only reason Lee and Sakura found it was because one was chasing the other while carving a path of lethal destruction through an unsuspecting forest while the other ran from said force of nature without a heed for direction. They really needed to resolve those issues before Konohagakure loses the Konoha part of the name.

My useless musings on the state of Konoha's forest was brought to an end when I entered the clear sunlight that shafted through the opening in the trees created by the clearing. I looked around, Tenten wasn't there yet, so I walked over to a large tree with sprawling roots and threw my bag in its normal spot while settling in a small, comfortable niche in the large roots. I meditated, waiting for Tenten to come.

XXXXXXX

Normal P.O.V.

Neji waited there in the knotted roots for a half hour before a gush of wind alerted him to his sparring partner's speedy arrival.

"Neji! I'm so sorry I'm late, but I had some trouble with my outfit, you know laundry day and all. So are you ready to start?" called Tenten cheerfully as she pulled her scroll of her back. Neji, still with his eyes closed, stood up and dropped into the familiar stance for the Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou. He opened his eyes for the first time since her arrival, and scouted he scouted out her position. It wasn't hard since she hadn't hidden herself yet and was standing directly in front of him. When he saw her, his face went thus: 0.0 and he fell out of his position, landing face first in the dust which was dry from weeks of drought.

There was a reason for his madness, oh yes there was definitely a reason for his out of character face-plant. Although if it had been any lesser man, the effects would have been far worse; for there was Tenten, standing in front of him in the most un-Tenten-ish outfit imaginable. Gone was the usual baggy maroon and white Chinese style outfit. In its place were tight, khaki short shorts and a blazing red tank top. If he were still capable of rational thought, he would have been less surprised, after all it was probably in the upper nineties at the coolest, but still! Who knew that Tenten had curves, hips, and perfect, tan legs and arms?! Not to mention her…uhhh…ahem assets? Neji was in for a looong day and for one of the first times, he thanked Kami-sama that the Hyuga robes he wore were loose.

XXXXXXX

Training had never been so brutal for Neji. Compared to this, even training with Gai-sensei and Lee was better than this. Perhaps he shouldn't have underestimated Tenten's creativity in her revenge. This torture was beyond brilliant. She had analyzed the original act, gathered a conclusion based on the facts she had learned, and found a way to turn the motive behind the original act against him. Perhaps the true genius of Team Gai had been her all along. It had taken all of his well learned, innate self control not to do any of the acts that his mind presented to him.

And the fact that the heat was making them both sweat didn't help at all, Neji noticed. Her tan skin glowed radiantly in the sunlight and her hair buns were beginning to come undone and small strands formed a delicate frame around her face. All throughout the spar, Neji kept noticing small things about her that made her even more beautiful. And her lack of cloth coverage didn't help his earlier reaction to settle at all. In fact, it only got worse as he watched her dance in the air, intertwined with her giant scroll and sometimes smaller ones, mocking him with her ability to be so beautiful, yet so far out of his reach.

Now their fight had been going on for hours and the clouds that Neji had noticed trooping along the horizon were a more urgent threat than they had been. The clouds blocked out the sun, but the temperature didn't lower. Instead, it increased, supplemented by the immense humidity in the air. The storm would break with blazing fury at any second, but they fought on.

Their luck didn't last forever and soon the heavens unleashed their power unto all of Konoha. The ground wasn't used to such large amounts of water so most visible ground had the solidity of pudding. Tenten put her scrolls away to protect them from the pouring rain and instead whipped out seven shuriken and five kunai. She hurled the shuriken at Neji with inhuman accuracy. He dodged all of them, but didn't notice that he was being slowly backed up towards the same tree he had been meditating under that morning. Now Neji had another distraction to deal with. If Tenten's outfit had been tight fitting when dry, well it was skin-tight when wet. What little mystery the loose tank-top had given before was now gone as it clung tightly to her body.

"Neji!" yelled Tenten.

"Yeah?!" he yelled back.

"We have to stop soon one of us will get hurt, the ground is too slippery and all these tree roots are health hazards! We'll break an ankle at this rate!"

She was right, it was dangerous, if they continued for much longer injury was unavoidable. Still, they could squeeze in five more minutes at most.

"We'll continue for five more minutes, and then we'll head home!" yelled Neji. Lightning dashed across the sky, the thunder chasing it like a cat does a mouse. Tenten gave an inaudible sigh and decided now was the time to force him to end this. She'd had her fun, watching him struggle with his body and mind all day and seeing the strange look he gave her when she was in the air. She liked it, but torture time was over now, after all, she never wanted to cause him physical pain, just extreme physical _discomfort. _She threw her weapons at him as fast as the rain would allow, backing him up to the giant tree. She summoned three fuuma shuriken and threw them at her team-mate. He dodged them all expertly, but what he didn't count on was the tree's enormous root system. He back flipped through the giant roots, trying to avoid landing a hand or foot in the smaller ones. He felt his back hit the tree and dropped low on his feet to avoid the mace she fired just after the giant shuriken. He jumped forward and to the left to avoid a barrage of kunai. Then, the exact thing he had tried to avoid happened. His ankle fell in between two rots and his momentum carried him forward till the ankle gave an audible 'snap!' He winced in pain and the movement tilted him just so slightly. He was then twisted so that he was falling backwards and grunted in pain when the back of his head collided sharply with a tree root. He watched through clouded eyes as the storm, the tree, and everything else was sucked into unyielding darkness. The last thing he saw before his body went limp and he blacked out was a dot of red coming right at him.

XXXXXXX

The first thing Neji noticed when he woke up was that his head hurt like heck. It hadn't even hurt this bad when he had to spend a 2-week mission with Lee and Gai constantly screaming in his ears, one idiot noise box per ear. Next, his body felt really heavy, like he was wet, or covered by something that weighed a lot. Then, the pain in his ankle returned with vengeance when he tried to shift his position. The very last, yet by no means less important thing he noticed was that something very warm and soft was curled up against him. He opened his eyes groggily. And was astounded.

In front of him, a mere inch from his face was TenTen, still asleep, and cuddling up to him like a child. He blushed a bright red when he realized he wasn't wearing a shirt or pants. So here he was, clad only in boxers with his really hot, both literally and figuratively teammate curled up against him and her face barely centimeters from his. He didn't remember doing anything, he hoped they hadn't done anything, disregarding the voice in his head that said he would have enjoyed it beyond his comprehension if they had done anything. Apparently, tomato-imitation is also hereditary in the Hyuga clan, because Neji was a brighter red than Hinata had ever been and now he knew what its like for her 24/7.

He gulped when his stupid, perverse mind presented him with all the scenarios that could have gotten him to this compromising, yet thoroughly enjoyable position. He stifled a moan at a particularly X-rated thought pattern jumped to the front of his minded and cringed a bit, trying his best not to entertain such ideas. Luckily for him this is when he realized that the woman snuggling into his chest was totally clad in her usual white and maroon Chinese outfit. Neji wasn't sure whether or not to be happy about this fact.

Next problem was, how the heck did he get here and where is 'here' anyway?! He groaned silently an looked around. It obviously wasn't his room. His room was white and tan. This room was a soft coffee color and the bed was western-style not his plain futon. He guessed it must be TenTen's bedroom. He tried to think back to the last thing he could remember. All that came up was dark, rain and trees. He tried harder and remembered their spar and the tree that had caught him. Then he remembered getting his ankle caught, then being knocked out by the tree root. Lastly there was a dot of red running towards him.

"Must have been TenTen" Neji thought "After that she probably brought me here. Uggh, being knocked out by a damned tree! She's never going to let me live this down. My pride hurts to think about it. I swear, if she tells anyone, I am going to do very bad things to her!"

Then he turned bright red again once he realized the double meaning behind that treacherous sentence. Still, the little voice in the back of his head told him that he wouldn't particularly mind if he did those things to her. Heck, the voice said, you'd love to be able to do things to her. Too bad you cant you're only a her teammate, although it WOULD be easy to say that one little sentence that could change that ne? Then think of the times you two could have together!

His mind then gave him a list on scenarios that were all very perverse and would cause Jiraiya to have the nosebleed of the century, then get rich off applying the ideas to his freaky novels. Neji growled, that pervert wasn't getting within a mile of TenTen while he could stop him. He hugged TenTen tighter and it was just then that he noticed that his arms were wrapped firmly around her slender waist and hers were hugging his upper torso. It actually wasn't that bad, very comfortable and warm. His body still ached from the injuries and he rain. He smiled down at TenTen before kissing her cheek and burying his face in the crook of her neck, pulling her closer to him before going back to sleep. And this time it was TenTen's turn to open one eye and smirk, before snuggling back into Neji's neck and going back to sleep again.

* * *

**Hana: **IT IS DONE!! I AM SO GLAD WE FINALLY FINISHED THIS THING!! IT HAS BEEN LOOMING ON THE HORIZON FOR SO LONG!! ANS NOW ITS GONE! Also, sorry to those of you who were expecting a lemon, we tried, but it sucked shit. So you get fluff and perviness.

**Amikage: **I tried, but they outnumbered me on the citrus vote…grumble

**Mori: **sorry this took so long for us to finish this, w-we've been very busy/lazy about finishing this, sorry

**Amikage: **we make Shikamaru look hyper, trust me


End file.
